1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to X-ray systems and more specifically to a method and apparatus for inspecting a surface of a work piece.
2. Background
X-rays are frequently used to generate images of a surface of an object. X-rays are generated by an X-ray tube and directed at the surface. Some of the X-rays are reflected by the surface, while other X-rays are absorbed or penetrated through materials. X-rays that are reflected by the surface are referred to as backscattered X-rays. The X-rays that are backscattered are frequently reflected by metallic surfaces or inconsistencies in the surfaces. The X-rays that are absorbed are frequently absorbed by metallic and other suitable materials. The backscattered X-rays may be collected to generate an image of the surface.
X-rays may also be used to identify inconsistencies in a surface. For example, X-rays may be generated by an X-ray tube and directed at a metallic surface to identify inconsistencies in the metallic surface. One example of a metallic surface is the surface of a fuselage of an aircraft.
As the X-rays contact the metallic surface, an X-ray detector receives a portion of the X-rays that that are scattered back from the metallic surface to the X-ray detector. As used herein, scattering means reflecting. In other words, a portion of the X-rays is reflected back from the metallic surface to the X-ray detector. In the event that the X-rays contact an inconsistency in the metal surface, some of the X-rays may be allowed to pass through the surface and are not reflected back to the X-ray detector. Thus, the portion of the X-rays are not reflected back to the X-ray detector and the inconsistency is visible in the generated image.
In some examples, the surface may have a large surface area to inspect. To inspect the area using X-rays, the X-ray tube for generating the X-rays and the X-ray detector are moved over the surface area. The X-ray tube and X-ray detector may be part of a mechanism attached to a scaffolding and/or moved by a robotic arm. The scaffolding and/or robotic arm are repositioned to inspect areas of the surface that have a different curvature than the current area of inspection.
This positioning of the X-ray detector to inspect different areas of the surface increases as the surface area increases. With a large surface area, the time used to inspect the surface may be longer than desired.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.